kid icarus down and rising (rewrite)
by The Merciless207
Summary: "Help...me" The white angel called out in pain, coughing. The dark angel ran with his twin in his arms. "Do'nt worry, I'll save you, Pit." Meanwhile a chuckling god laughed behind them, unrecognized.
1. Prologue

Dark Pit walked into his room. It wasn't a big room, just big enough for him to sleep in, bath in, and over all, read in. He picked it out. The layout was simple enough. It was a simple square room with black walls with yellow lace and a marble tile floor. average for his life style. His bed was in the corner of his room, and the other side was the bathroom door. Next to his bed was a mini bookshelf he used as a nightstand and a place to store his books. A spear shaped lamp rested on top.

He walked to his bed and turned on the lamp. It was just enough to light up that corner of the room. _'Hmm. I wonder what I should read today.'_ He thought to himself as he looked through his bookshelf. He spotted a book he hadn't read in a while. _'Bartemous, eh? Why not. I almost forgotten the plot.'_

He flipped open in the book and began to read about halfway in to where he first remembered. Before he flipped the next page, he heard a knock on his door. He looked left and saw his blue-eyed doppleganger looking at him. "Hey, Pittoo, do you know where lady Palutena is? She never showed up to my reading lesson." He asked, tilting his head with curiosity.

Dark Pit sighed. "Well, first of all: my name is NOT Pittoo. Second, I don't know and I don't care, capiche? Now can you go pester somebody else?"

Pit gave him a pity look. "Well...you didn't have to be so rude about it. What are you reading anyways?" He said, walking into Pittoo's room unpermited. The darker half sighed again and gave up on telling him to get out. "Its a book you can't read."

"Are you sure? I've been practicing."

"No, you can't."

"Well maybe I can."

"Well I already know you can't, this is grade eighth human reading level."

"Well Lady Palutena says I'm a six, so close enough!"

Dark pit gave up on trying to persuade him not to read, so he handed the book to him.

"Read me this page, yeah, page 79. If you read it correctly, maybe I'll let you borrow it. I've read it already." Dark Pit said with a smirk. Pit groaned and sat on the bed next to Pittoo. "B-bearde...Beardeemouse. Burdi-Beardi-How do you say this word?" Pit asked confusingly. "See, you can't even pronounce that. This is way to high of a level for you, now leave my room could you? I have my own life to get to." Dark pit replied with haste, practically tossing Pit out.

Pit left the room with an upset grunt and shut the door behind him. _'Thank you, finally._ ' Pittoo thought with a grin and continued reading his book.

Pit walked through the great corridors of Lady Palutena's Palace. "Lady Palutena?!" He called out. No answer. He went through one of the doors, holding his current reading assignment, You Make Me Want To Sing, and looked inside. It was the dining hall, and nobody was in there besides a few centurions. Pit walked up to one of them and asked where she was. He shrugged and said he hadn't seen her all day.

He had went everywhere to look for her. The garden, the training zone, the palace dining hall, the music room, the bathrooms. Heck, even the hot tub room! Though, Pit mainly went in there because it was the hot tub room. He'd make any excuse to go in there.

Finally, he went to the near top of the palace to the rooms. He looked down to his book. _'I should probably go put this up, before I ruin it.'_ He went into his room to set it down. Pit's room was arranged just like his darker twin, but a little messier, and a little more colorful.

His bed and bathroom were arranged the exact same, but Pit's walls were blue with white lace going around it and grey clouds painted on. There were crumples pieces of paper on the floor and a few sketches of Viridi, Palutena, and his favorite, Pittoo, hanging on the wall. His nightstand was a pretty average mini bookshelf, filled with child books, novels, and some notebooks. He also had a wardrobe next to his bathroom door that held his clothing, but was also used for holding his personal weapons.

He put his book in his bookshelf and went into his favorite dark angel's room. He knocked on the door. ' _He seems to be reading something...I wonder what. I need to ask about Lady Palutena first before anything else._ ' Pit thought to himself. He saw dark pit look over to him. "Hey, Pittoo, do you know where lady Palutena is? She never showed up to my reading lesson." He asked, tilting his head. Pittoo gave Pit his sarcastic remark, and as usual, Pit got a little upset. "Well, first of all: my name is NOT Pittoo. Second, I don't know and I don't care, capiche? Now can you go pester somebody else?"

"Well...you didn't have to be so rude about it. What are you reading anyways?" He said, walking into Pittoo's room unpermited. The darker half sighed again and gave up on telling him to get out. "Its a book you can't read."

"Are you sure? I've been practicing."

"No, you can't."

"Well maybe I can."

"Well I already know you can't, this is grade eighth human reading level."

"Well Lady Palutena says I'm a six, so close enough!"

Dark pit gave up on trying to persuade him not to read, so he handed the book to him. _'Yes! I know I can read it, if I really try. I won't let Pittoo down!'_ Pit thought to himself gleefully. "Read me this page, yeah, page 79. If you read it correctly, maybe I'll let you borrow it. I've read it already." Dark Pit said with a smirk. Pit groaned and sat on the bed next to Pittoo.

 _'Let's see what we got here...um...what's this word? I get all the others but...um...birdimis? Burermuse? Birtemice? B-burdemus?'_ Pit thought to himself. "B-bearde...Beardeemouse. Burdi-Beardi-How do you say this word?" Pit asked confusingly. "See, you can't even pronounce that. This is way to high of a level for you, now leave my room could you? I have my own life to get to." Dark pit replied with haste, practically tossing Pit out.

Pit left the room with an upset grunt and shut the door behind him. "Aw man, I was just starting to understand the word, too!" Pit grumbled to himself and walked off to Palutena's main room. He was at the door when he got a sudden feeling of regret. _'Should I really walk into Lady Palutena's room? She might be sick...or she could be getting dressed or showering. I cannot walk into a goddess's room while she is naked! What if she's in trouble!?'_ The light angel pondered to himself.

He finally made his decision to walk into her room. It was the biggest room compared to Pit and Pittoo's room. The walls were a pure silk-like blue with white decorations painted on the tops and bottoms of the walls. She had marble tiled floor and her bed was on the far right. it was a beautiful queen sized bed with white and gold laced silk hanging from it and over it. On the left side of her bed was a pretty nightstand with three drawers and a white, glowing angel shaped lamp on top. On the other side of the room was a pure wooden desk with elegant carvings in it on the sides, rims, and the legs, just like the chair. Palutena obviously went over her head to make her room look nice.

Pit looked around her room in awe. _'Why couldn't' I get a room like hers!'_ He mused to himself. He walked over to the bed, ready to plop down on it and sleep. It looked good enough to sleep and die on. That is...until he saw a note on it. "What's this..." Pit mumbled to himself. They were simple words that he understood.

 ** _Pit, I went to the market to get some food. I hope you do not mind I missed today's lesson. Please wait for me in your room. Thank you! P.S, I have a surprise drink in there for you too. Look in your wardrobe._**

Pit read the note and was confused. "Huh, I didn't' see a drink when I was in there. Hopefully it's a drink of the gods. That stuff is amazing!" He said to himself. He went back to his room and looked in his wardrobe. Indeed he found what he was looking for, but it wasn't a drink of the gods. He was confused at first, but his worries changed into curiosity when he smelt the drink. It smelt like roses, chocolate, and heaven in general. He chugged it down. It was irresistible.

He sat on his bed and took out his sketch pad and began drawing. He was drawing another picture of pittoo until he began feeling nauseous. _'Oh no...was it from the tacos? I knew I shouldn't have put so many beans on it! I got to go to the bathroom.'_ He stood up dizzily and went to his bathroom, holding his stomach. He knelled down and began to get sick. Once he got it out of his system, he stood up and looked in the mirror. In that short span of time, he already looked like a train-wreck.

"Ugh, I don't think it was just those Tacos that did that." He stumbled to his bed and lied down on it. Suddenly, he started coughing. It came out as spurts and was rough. He coughed on his arm and when he looked, he was shocked. His arm had little dots of red on it. "Blood." He whispered to himself, stunned. He got up immediately but felt weak. "Wh-what's happening to me?" He said and fell on his hands and knees still coughing blood.

Within a second, he fell unconscious. As he lost consciousness, he swore he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"I'm sorry Pitty-Pat~ But I'm the one in control now."

And then everything faded into black.

 **Hey! Merciless207 here for a rewrite of my fanfic, "Kid Icarus: Down and rising." It's been a while, hasn't it? Jeez...but I'm back, and im rewriting my other fanfics too depending on how well they went and how the were written. Thank you for reading, I'll ttyl in the next update. Thank you~**


	2. Chapter one

There was almost no sound. It was very quiet other than the sound of shallow and light breathing. Slowly he opened his blue eyes, pondering what had happened last, he didn't remember much. "What..." He said lowly to himself. He noticed the pounding pain in his head, like someone had hit him with a hammer. His stomach also hurt and the taste of metal lingered in his mouth.

"Where am I?" He started asking himself. Pit was in terrible shape and he knew it. Yet, he had no idea why. He slowly began to open his eyes but shut them quickly from the pain in his head. It hurt him so much. "What happened...is anyone there?" He began to barely speak. He had no idea if he was in his room, somewhere in skyworld, or not.

"Oh, you're finally awake~ That's just wonderful!" A voice called out from within the room. This called Pit's sapphire eyes to jolt open, looking around his area. That voice was all too familiar to him, and he knew it had to be impossible. It couldn't be. 'No no no! It can't be him. He's dead! I know he's dead!' His thoughts screamed at him, but his eyes couldn't listen, for they knew more of the truth. The tapping of clawed feet echoed throughout the room, which were lit by candles on the seemingly cavern walls.

Closer and closer the god became, looking at the angel with a sense of glee and pride. "I don't know how easy this was! I mean, you'd think Palutena would keep a closer eye on her captain." Taunted Hades, baring a sharp toothed grin. Pit noticed something different about him, very different actually. He didn't look as big and all powerful as he used to be, back when they had battled. In fact, he looked about the size of Palutena, and his body seemed more frail and weak. He obviously was damaged, and probably now had the lifespan of a demigod. He may have his powers, but he wasn't immortal.

"Yes I know, I've let myself go since the last time we saw each other, hmm? But that doesn't mean I've lost my sense of humor pitty pat~ Even you should know I have no mental limits." The weak god said. He walked up to Pit and lifted his chin to look him in the eye, causing the angel to flinch away. "Why have you brought me here Hades!? What is your plan this time! Palutena will find me, and you'll die again!" Pit said hoarsely, his head still aching. Hades chuckled in delight. He was thinking something sinister and Pit knew it by heart.

"Look around you. Do you see anything peculiar? Specifically on the walls?" Pit noted the walls, and yes, something was strange about them. He seemed to be in a somewhat square room and the walls had symbols all around them which peaked his interest. "What are those?" Pit asked. Hades grinned and motioned his hand around the room. "Oh these? These are just some ancient scriptures that we gods have created throughout the centuries. These repel other gods, and they cannot sense anything that is within any walls of these symbols. Even your dear palutena cannot find me." Hades said with a hint of glee.

"Each symbol repels a certain god, which we all created. Even your dear goddess created a symbol, my symbol. At which, I created her repealing symbol. Theres one for every god and goddess, from that nature goddess Viridi to the god of the Ocean Poseidon. All because of the wars! And not only that, but if they so happen to enter the area of their weakness, they begin to die. Not just any simple death, but even their soul dies." Hades finished as he looked pit dead in the eyes.

Pit still had some hope. He was terrified, but some hope was still left in him. No matter how much he was hurting. On the outside though, it didn't show. His eyes were wide and he began to try to move around, but noticed something else. His hands were chained against the wall behind him, and his feet were cuffed to the ground. He began to flail around frantically, screaming for his goddess, or anyone he could think of. "LADY PALUTENA! LADY PALUTENA! PITTOO! PLEASE ANYONE! VIRIDI!"

Hades began walking away and came back with a steel cart. He rolled it right next to Pit. Pit hardly noticed from his sore throat from how loud he was screaming. He only noticed when he felt strong hands grip onto his throat and a sharp metallic object right under his mouth. "Now, it's be a 'Pitty' if you lost your ability to speak, wouldn't it? What if I broke you just enough to where you lost your voice for good?" Pit stopped his movements, his breathing getting heavy. He suddenly gained a little bit of courage, just enough to say a few things out of common sense. "You wouldn't kill me, if you did anything that could. You only brought me here if you wanted something." He said, still a little fear in his tone.

Hades smiled his demonic smile. "Oh no pitty, you are right. I can't kill you...yet. But, I do have ways of healing you, even at the brink of death. Even if you did die, I could just get your soul back. I am the god of death after all!" Pit was now afraid once again, and because of how near hades was, he kneed him right where nobody should be kneed. Hades, now in a moment of pain, stepped back clutching his area. "That...was not very nice, Pit." He growled, wincing from how hard the angel actually kneed him.

For a second, Pit was satisfied with himself. That ended quickly when his captor recovered, went to his cart, and grabbed a very sharp scalpel and dipped it in a cup of yellowish and clearish liquid. Pit moved around in a desperite attempt to escape, but it became futile when hades walked over to him and hit his head with extreme force. Pit was almost knocked out cold once again, but that hope stopped once more.

Hades, without a word, ripped pit's upper clothing off, causing the angel to gasp. And with no hesitation, put the scalpel to Pit's stomach area and began to scrape it down his upper torso, cutting deep into his skin from his pecks to his lower abdomen. Pit screamed and his eyes teared up. His crimson life dripped from the newly formed wound and went from dripping to almost flooding out. It was obvious hades cut through his muscle and almost cutting bone.

Pit was shaking violently, his blood loss was major. It seemed like more time than it actually was. Once hades finally finished cutting through the crying angel, he ripped that layer of skin open, baring his fingers into the wound to do so. Pit screamed at the top of his lungs, he felt his inner body in the same pain. His head begin spinning, his mind slowly becoming blank. 'Is this it? Is this where I die? What did I do to deserve this?' Were the last thought as he lost consciousness to the grinning god before him. "I'm sorry pitty, but I'm not done with you yet."

Dark pit sat in his room. After his lighter counterpart left to find Palutena, he continued reading his book for the next hour. He thought that maybe Pit would come back into his room eventually because he couldn't find Palutena, or he would have found her, had his lesson, and still came back to pester him with more reading questions. He didn't mind that as much as you'd think though, he enjoyed talking about books. He was just that kind of person.

After a while though, he didn't hear anything from the light angel. He didn't hear him skipping through the hallway, he didn't hear him thinking out loud as he walked past his door. He didn't even hear his joyful laughter echo throughout the long hallways as he once would. It was quiet. Pittoo didn't mind this either, but this was a different kind of quiet. It was strange, and the air around it grew to make him anxious.

Without a second thought, he bookmarked the page he was on in his story, put it next to him on his bed, and walked outside his door to find Pit. He shut his door behind him, and looked out to the empty hallway. He walked down the corridor to Palutena's room, the tapping of his feet was almost the only sound until he got to her room. From outside the door, he could hear the goddess. She seemed to be stress-fully speaking and walking around a lot. Dark pit knocked on the door, expecting her to open it calmly.

"Pit! Where have you-oh. Hello Pittoo." The goddess exclaimed when she opened the door for the raven-head. He looked confused at her sudden remark. "Is Pit not here for his reading lessons?" He asked her, worry tapping at his thoughts. She shook her head thoughtfully. "No, I've been worried sick about him. I think he's off somewhere, and he might be sick. But he forgot his laurel crown. I can't sense where he is." She responded, her green eyes showing a little remorse. "I can't really recall what happened. It's strange." She started, grabbing Dark Pit's attention.

"What happened?" He asked, curiosity gripping him. She motioned him to enter her room/office, and he followed. No matter how much he entered this room, he was still astounded by the goddess's decor and design of her room. "You see, the strangest thing happened. I had to go to the store for some more food. I was going to teach him about reading simple cooking recipes. I wrote him a note that said that I went shopping. When I got back, I found the note was moved like he read it, but underneath it in my hand writing which I don't remember writing, was that I had a drink for him in his room. I went to him bedroom, but he wasn't in there. But it looked like he had gotten sick and there was a bit of blood on the floor. I've been worried sick since." She finished with a sigh.

Dark Pit tensed up. That was strange, but a little bit of anger was evident in him. "What did you think happened? You walk into his room after you realize someone tampered with your note and had a drink for him, and you found blood. Palutena, use your smarts instead of your worry. What do you think happened to Pit?" Pittoo stated. Annoyance lingered in his tone, and Palutena caught touch of it. "I know I know. I'm extremely worried. I've been trying to find and sense him through my orb. I can't find any sign of him. Now that you say it again, that worry has grown stronger." She said and sat down. Palutena shook her head in fear, as if trying to keep any terrible thoughts outside of her head.

"Pittoo, I need you to do something for me." Pittoo listened. "What do you need?" He responded to her. She smiled a tiny bit. "Thank you. I need you to search around earth, I'll give you this potion I've been working on. I was saving it for pit, but this is just as important. I'm going to continue to search around skyworld." She stood up and walked to her dresser where a potion bottle with a red ribbon around it was and picked it up. She handed it to the darker angel. "This potion has a little bit of my powers within, and allows any flightless creature with wings to fly over a duration of two hours. Once it runs out, your wings will not burn up, but you will be brought back here, right next to the fountain in front of my palace. It's safer, but keep track of every place you go so if you find a clue, you can go back to it later."

"But one thing, how long would it take you to make another one of these potions?" Pittoo asked. As impressed as he was that the goddess finally found a way for him and pit to fly longer and safer, he still needed to know when the next potion was complete. She sighed and rubbed her temple. "I don't think it would be any time soon, maybe a week? It depends if I have the ingredients. Now go and search the human towns for him. I need to keep track of skyworld, my head hurts too much from all this worry."

She looked at him in a slightly pleading matter. "No matter in what condition you find him in...if you find him down there at all, please try to bring him back here. Alive or...dead. Please do this for me. Thank you." She said as Pittoo left the room, potion in hand, ready to find his other half. At this point he could only hope that Pit was alright and safe, because if he died, they both were dead.


End file.
